In The Clear
by FanWoman18
Summary: At the end of the 4th movie Dom decides to run and takes Brian with him. They leave Braga with a note for the FBI demanding all charges be dropped. Their relationship changes while in hiding. AU; Brian/Dom.


**Summary: **At the end of the 4th movie Dom decides to run and takes Brian with him. They leave Braga with a note for the FBI demanding all charges be dropped. Their relationship changes while in hiding. AU; Brian/Dom.

This is based off a prompt at the fast and furious kink meme. I liked the idea and I read a fic like this before but it didn't have anything with Dom being cleared which this does.

* * *

**In The Clear**

Dom looked down at the broken blonde on the ground feeling like his heart was breaking all over again. He had lost Letty and he loved her but this was the man that he was in love with and everybody with eyes could see it even his sister. He couldn't go back to prison but he couldn't leave without Brian not this time. He had already lost too much he couldn't lost him too.

"Get out of here Dom," the blonde told him gasping for breath and holding his side.

"Not without you Buster," Dom told him using the old nickname to tell him how he was feeling.

"Don't do this to me," the blonde told him sounding broken.

Dom wasn't one that used words and that was just one of his many flaws. He wrapped his hand around Brian's neck holding him tightly but not enough to hurt him and leaned forward from where he was crouched on the ground to kiss him on the lips softly surprising the blonde. Brian could see the promise in brown eyes and nodded his head because that was all he could move without hurting.

"Come on," Dom ordered seeing the answer.

"Wait we have time to leave a note so get me something," Brian ordered ignoring the look that Dom gave him.

"Fine," Dom growled knowing that the blonde wouldn't have told him that if it wasn't going to put him in danger of being caught as he settled the blonde against the car as he grunted in pain.

Dom watched as he quickly wrote a note with a pen and paper that had been in his destroyed car. It seemed that Brian was more than just good looks but he also had a good brain in him as well though it seemed he didn't always use it if the incident with Fenix was anything to go by. Dom grabbed the note leaving it in the car knowing they would find it and hurried back over to the blonde grabbing him by the arm.

"Careful," the blonde yelled in pain.

"Your not some Disney princess so calm yourself buster," the other man growled knowing that the FBI was going to come and they needed to hurry.

Brian didn't say another word as Dom settled him inside the car carefully and he curled in on himself trying to ignore the pain he felt. He closed his eyes and felt Dom get inside the car and take off. He felt the hand settle on his leg not moving just letting him know it was there and he relaxed into it as best as he could considering his injuries. Dom must have understood that because he squeezed his leg softly to let him know and drove faster.

~In the Clear~

Dom knew they needed to change cars and also knew that Brian needed to be looked at by a doctor or a nurse. He pulled into a garage in Baja that belonged to Hector's cousin who had helped him before when he had been on the run. The wife just happened to be a nurse and loved him so it worked out. Brian was asleep and he hated having to do it but he had to wake the blonde up. He opened the passenger door ignoring the looks that Diego and Maria were giving him to carefully wake the blonde up.

"Bri you gotta wake up," Dom ordered settling a hand on his shoulder and squeezing.

"Ow," the blonde whispered as he woke up and moved wrong making him wince in pain.

"Come on buster it's time to get you looked at," the muscular man told him helping pull him out of the car.

"Where are we?" the blonde asked looking around.

"Somewhere safe for now," Dom answered mysteriously.

"Okay," Brian said with a sigh trusting the other man.

"Dominic," Maria greeted taking in the sight of the blonde, "Let's get your man looked at before he drops."

Dom listened to Maria mutter under her breath in Spanish while Diego laughed finding it amusing. He looked down at the blonde that had settled his head against his shoulder and sighed wanting to smack the man for being so reckless but there was another part of him that wanted to never let him go.

~In the Clear~

Brian had his eyes closed and was settled in the bed that the couple provided for him and Dom in clothes that the other man had left here before he had come back to Los Angeles. He could feel eyes on him watching him like he was going to disappear at any second and he sighed. If someone had told him years ago that Dominic Toretto was a mother hen when it came to people he loved he would have laughed at them but he knew now it was true, though he didn't know if it was more overprotective and overbearing or more mother hening.

"Take a picture it will last longer," the blonde ordered opening his eyes to look into dark ones.

"You pull a stunt like that again you won't be able to sit for a week," the dark eyed man threatened.

"Stop talking like that," Brian told him glaring as he felt himself stir down there and he knew he couldn't do anything about it since he was in too much pain.

"You need to sleep," Dom said ignoring what he could obviously see not looking at the straining erection making itself known behind grey sweats.

Dom was thankful that he had left enough clothes here before he had left for Los Angeles to take care of them until they could leave to get more clothes. He could see the blonde fighting to stay awake but the drugs in his system as well as the pain were making it hard for him. He lies down on the bed beside Brian and saw that the blonde was trying to move over to him. Dom growled making the blonde stop to look at him and the dark eyed man rolled his eyes carefully moving Brian so that he was resting against him. The blonde rested his head against his chest and Dom was thankful that he hadn't been hurt worse because he didn't know if he could handle losing someone else that he loved. He looked down ready to ask about the note that had been left when he saw that Brian had fallen asleep so he left it alone for now and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist closing his eyes waiting for sleep to claim him.

~In the Clear~

Sophie Trinh winced as she listened to Penning curse about what had been found. She wondered if the man would follow through and actually give Dominic Toretto immunity but she couldn't be sure. She mostly just hoped that Brian was okay because despite what everyone was saying the man was a good guy who deserved to be happy and he was her friend.

"Agent Trinh," Penning called out a dark look on his face.

"Yes sir," she said standing up.

"Get a hold of Mia Toretto," he ordered.

"May I ask why sir?" she asked knowing that she probably shouldn't have but didn't care at the moment.

"We need to tell her to get a hold of her brother and tell him that him and O'Connor as well as the rest of his team are in the clear now stop asking questions Agent Trinh and do as your told," Penning barked at her.

Sophie nodded her head but turned her head to hide a smile on her face. She was glad to know that her friend got what he wanted most and while another part of her was also sad because she knew Brian wouldn't be coming back to the FBI but as long as her friend was happy she didn't care about anything else.

~In the Clear~

Mia looked at the agent in front of her with a glare but the agent just seemed to not care or something. She saw the paper in the woman's hands and crossed her arms wondering why they didn't just drag her down there like they had the last time. She was worried sick about Dom and Brian but knew that as long as they were together then they were safe. She had known all along that Brian loved Dom and not her just like she knew her brother felt the same and could only hope that the two of them would realize their feelings and act on it before she forced them to.

"What does the FBI want now?" she asked coldly.

"Um I was ordered to get you to call your brother," the agent said softly making Mia scoff because she was not going to rat on her brother or Brian.

"Not a chance in hell. I won't help you catch them so you can send them to prison," Mia told her defending both her brother and Brian.

"No they aren't going to prison," the agent told her holding out the paper, "They've as well as the rest of the team has been given immunity."

Mia narrowed her eyes taking the paper from the agent and reading it. She was shocked to find that the woman was right. Somehow the whole team including Leon, Vince, Brian and Dom had been given full immunity from all their crimes. She looked up to see the small smile the girl gave her but she didn't care because her family could come home finally. For the first time in ten years she was truly happy and nothing was going to change that.

~In the Clear~

Brian carefully sat up in the bed so that he was sitting on the edge and decided he was done with just laying around. For the past week or so Dom had done nothing but refuse to let him do more than go to the bathroom by himself and it was frustrating. He was still in some pain but not enough to warrant this type of treatment and so when Dom had left this morning to go into town and call Mia he decided that this was his chance. Hours had passed and he knew that he had to take the chance now before it was too late so he stood up standing still for a minute and when he deemed that everything was okay he moved.

An hour later found the blonde showered and changed into a pair of jeans and shirt that were both too big for him. He walked out to the kitchen and saw Maria send him a look but she must have seen his look as well and threw her hands up muttering under her breath something that he didn't understand so he left it alone. He saw some left over food and bottled water so he grabbed that and set it on the table. He had just sat down to eat when the door opened and familiar footsteps sounded making the blonde sigh prepared to face Dom.

"What are you doing?" the man asked the blonde.

"Eating," the blonde answered crossing his arms defiantly.

"You're still healing," Dom said glaring at him.

"Just last week you told me that I wasn't some Disney princess so stop acting like I am Dom,' Brian ordered annoyed.

"We leave for home tomorrow," Dom growled at him seeing his point but a little pissed for the attitude.

Brian felt his heart beat faster at the way that Dom had said "we are leaving for home" but before he could acknowledge it Dom walked away. The blonde sighed knowing that he had pissed the other man off but not caring because he wanted to take advantage of this new relationship they seemed to have and release the tension but Dom was not helping any at all. He had to fix this between them otherwise he didn't know what to do.

~In the Clear~

Dom was working his frustration off in the garage on a car that Diego had given to him when he heard footsteps he just knew were Brian's. He paused looking up to see the blonde walk into the room like nothing had happened to him last week though he limped a little and pause in the doorway because he didn't have shoes. The blonde starred at him steadily as he made his way inside and the dark eyed man growled wanting very much to take him right there but holding himself back like he had been for the past week knowing he was still in pain and not wanting the blonde hurt more than he already was.

"Was that kiss just some one time thing or is there actually something here that you are going to acknowledge?" the blonde asked surprising him a little.

"I don't do things I don't mean buster," he growled wiping his hands on a rag and looking into blue eyes.

"Then why haven't you done anything?" Brian asked throwing his hands up and holding back a wince his ribs still broken.

"That wince is why I didn't do anything Bri. I want you and we both know I'm not some mushy lover. We will be together when you aren't wincing every time you raise your arms and you're not limping anymore," Dom told him a dark look in his eyes.

"Well you could at least fucking kiss me instead of acting like I have a disease of some kind," the blonde huffed crossing his arms.

"Maybe your nickname should be brat instead," Dom said his eyes narrowed.

Brian pouted and opened his mouth to argue only to have a hand grab him by his neck and pull him into a strong chest. Lips descended upon his and he did his best to arch into them but a strong hand held him in place. Brian moaned as his mouth was devoured his mouth opening letting a tongue take control of him. He wrapped his hands around Dom's waist knowing that all he could do was hold on and at the same time he didn't want this to end.

"I don't share either Brian," he warned.

"Good but you should know that I don't either so no cheating on me," the blonde warned back giving him a look as he tried to regain control of himself.

"When you are done healing you are mine buster," the dark eyed man promised him.

Brian nodded his head holding tightly to the other man as he was pulled back into another kiss. He felt his knees grow weak and knew that if Dom hadn't been holding onto him then he would have fallen to the ground in a heap. He liked the way the promise felt and knew that he had finally found a home with the other man that nobody was going to take away from him.

~In the Clear~

For weeks after they had come home to Echo Park the team had been giving Dom and Brian looks. Vince still hated the blonde but he found a newfound respect for him for having the guts the clear them. They didn't like each other but they tolerated each other for Dom. Mia had formed a relationship with Vince and in her free time she had decided to pester her brother and the blonde about when they were going to release the tension that was between them. Dom had growled at her but all she did was laugh and decided that if Dom didn't act by the time Brian was cleared by his doctor's then she was going to lock them in a room and leave them there for a day. Leon had come home and found a relationship with some race bunny but hadn't brought her by yet. Everyone remembered Letty but they also knew that she wouldn't want them to cry about her like babies so they did what they always did and lived their lives.

Brian came through the door a smile on his face and seeing no one there headed to the kitchen to see Mia cleaning up. She turned to look at him and paused seeing the smile that he carried on his face. She smirked and the blonde knew what had happened when she rubbed her hands together. The blonde rolled his eyes because Mia was being pushy and it was starting to get annoying.

"Is there anyway that the house could be vacated for a couple of hours?" Brian asked wanting time alone with his boyfriend.

"Yes it can and I swear to God when I come back the two of you better have done the deed because the tension is crazy," Mia told him pointing a finger at him.

"What's crazy?" Vince's voice asked walking through the backdoor with Dom following him.

"Nothing for you to know Vince. We need to go out though so move it," she ordered wiping her hands and pushing the other man out the door ignoring his protests.

Brian met dark eyes and grinned at him. The tension was killing him and it was a relief to know that he could finally do what he had been waiting for. Dom must have realized what had happened because the next thing he knew he was being pushed against the wall and pulled into a passionate kiss. The blonde moaned opening his mouth and giving as good as he got. Tongues battled for dominance before Dom was declared the victor and he bit down on Brian's bottom lip making the blonde whimper. Brian moved his one hand up to wrap around Dom's neck and dug his nails in satisfied when it made the other man growl and push against him.

"Upstairs," Dom ordered.

Brian thought that meant he had to walk up there himself which he didn't know if he could do but then Dom surprised him by picking him up leaving the blonde to wrap his legs around the other man's waist and making their erections brush against each other. The blonde brought his other hand up to wrap around Dom's neck and continued to kiss him their tongues once again doing battle. Finally they made it upstairs to their bedroom and Brian was thrown onto the bed with a growl from Dom. The blonde sat up and took off his shirt and his shoes but before he could remove his jeans Dom pinned his wrists down to the bed a dark look in his eyes.

"Mine to take off Bri," the dark eyed man growled sending him a look.

"Then hurry the hell up," the blonde ordered both of them knowing that it was going to be a quick fuck because there was too much built up tension between them for it to be slow.

"This isn't going to be slow buster," Dom warned the blonde's clothes off and then his own.

"I don't care I just want you," the blonde told him scooting back on the bed.

Those were the words that Dom needed to hear to know that this was okay and he attacked. He kissed and bit his way down the blonde's jaw to his neck while reaching over for the lube. Dom took Brian's earlobe into his mouth playing with it expertly making the blonde a withering mess under him and he was finally able to pour lube onto his hand rubbing it together. Brian must have felt his hand move because the blonde wrapped his legs tightly around Dom's waist giving the man easier access. Dom moved from his earlobe to his neck wanting to mark his territory there as well using the distraction to prepare his lover. The dark eyed man growled as he scissored his fingers hitting the blonde's prostate making the man rake his hands down Dom's back nails digging in. Dom growled because that only made him lose control as he set a brutal pace with his fingers until he felt the tale signs that Brian was close and he pulled them out making the blonde groan in disappointment. Brian retaliated by wrapping his hands around Dom's neck and pulling him into a brutal kiss where this time in was Dom's mouth that was being devoured.

The dark eyed man growled wrapping his hands around the blonde's hips gripping them so tight that he knew they would bruise as he entered the blonde in one swift motion. Dom didn't give him any time to adjust wanting to punish him a little and also because he just couldn't stand to wait anymore. Brian kept kissing Dom deciding that if he was going to let Dom control him sexually right now the least he could do was control a kiss. The blonde felt like a teenager right now because he was close already and he decided that Dom needed to be close as well so he dug his nails into the dark eyed man's neck and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth biting down then soothing it with his tongue. The reaction that created made Dom move even faster if that was possible and Brian knew he wouldn't be able to walk straight for a couple days but he didn't care he honestly didn't mind either. The blonde arched his back as he came tightening his hold on Dom making the other man come as well.

"Fuck," Brian moaned opening his blue eyes, "I don't think I can move."

"Maybe you shouldn't have tested me for a weeks then I could have taken this slower," Dom growled lying beside the blonde curling his arm around the man's waist.

"Still it was worth," the blonde whispered knowing they had to clean up, "We need to shower or clean up."

"Shower," Dom declared standing reluctantly.

The blonde looked up at his lover his blue eyes meeting dark ones and finding the same thing in them. They would never forget Letty but they loved each other and after losing so much already they weren't going to lose each other. As Brian followed Dom into the bathroom with a limp he knew that he was home and there was no place that he would rather be.


End file.
